Vk
by TenshiYoshie
Summary: Summary inside. Named VK foar now until can come up with a better name
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if its been a year since Kaname, Yuuki, Akatsuki, Ruka, Aidou, Shiki and Rima left left and after things have been settled and they return along with the newly found Ichijou. What will happen when they return and how will others react.  
>Pairings: YuukixKaname, ShikixRima, AkatsukixRuka, rest undecided.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own VampireKnight but I do own any OC chars I use o:

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The return<p>

The group smiled as they stared up the steps towards Cross Academy happy to be back to a place they can call home. Retrieving their bags they began to walk up the steps towards the academy. Yuuki looked at the others saying "It's good to be back here again" the others looked back at her nodding their heads in agreement as they continued their walk up the steps soon reaching the top.

Kaien was running about trying to get things ready for an arrival of the group whilst zero just stood there a bored expression on his face as he watched the him run about his office. "Chairman isn't it about time we went to greet this group?" Zero asked the chairman feeling slightly uneasy at whom they were going to greet causing Kaien to pause and look at him before realising the time. Zero sighed inwardly mentally shaking his head and he went with Kaien to greet the said group.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs they noticed two figures stood there waiting to greet them. Everything was silent for a moment as they reached the top one of the people greeting them being Zero, the chairman just looking back and fourth between them all. "Ohaiyo Chairmen, Ohaiyo Zero-kun" Yuuki said breaking the tension between the group and zero. Zero just glared walking off else were possibly going to class as they were just about to begin for the day class. "ah yes yes follow me" Kaien said motioning for the group to follow him.

They soon reached his office and he motioned for them to enter. Upon entering Kaien turned around looking at them all a silence dawning upon them all. Yuuki soon speaks up breaking the silence "Um chairman(kaien mutters bout it being otou-san) we need to discuss our arrangements"  
>Suddenly becoming serious Kaien told them "We will keep it like before well you know what happend. Yuuki you will be in the day class as before and will resume guardian duties as to not arouse suspicion with the other students and you will be in your old room with Yori again. The rest of you will be back in your rooms as before. I also let Kiryu-kun know about the situation beforehand. Ah yuuki you will need to carry these around with you at all times" he throws her something which she looks at and realises it contains blood tablets(think zero's container but white instead of black). Everyone looked at the chairman nodding their heads in agreement before disappearing to their dorms along with their stuff.<p>

Yuuki slowly walked to her room thinking back to the past year and everything that occured. Too caught up in her thought she didn't realise where she was going and accidently walked into someone quickly getting up and bowing she apologized" Gomenasai I wasn't paying attention to were I was going"  
>"Ah is that a certain Young Lady I recognise." A very familiar voice replied cause her to look up at the person.<br>"Yagari-sensei" She started "Ohaiyo it's good to see you again" she quickly finished bowing saying she had to be going and continued on her way to her dorm to get settled back in before having to head to class as they were due to start.

Yuuki looked around the room smiling as she saw nothing had changed abit at all. Unpacking her stuff she smiled noticing artemis in a draw on the nightstand next to her bed along with that gun as she went to put some stuff in there. Smiling having finished getting settled in she got dressed in her uniform strapping atermis in it's rightful place. Observing herself in the mirror she smiled nothing was different except the fact that she was awakened and had her memories and also the fact that she was a pureblood vampire(note she looks like she does in guilty when she is a vampire)happy with what she saw she left the dorm and headed to class pocketing her armband which showed she was a guardian(same as one in anime

Zero walking towards class was thinking over the return and sighed grumbling to himself how it was troublesome and aura about him causing others to stay clear of him. He felt the presence of Yuuki walking not too far behind him. He remembered them sending letters to each other the past year sorting their problems out sort of and sighed slowing down to walk with her both muttering hello to each other falling into silence before Zero decided to speak up saying "It's going to be a big surprise to the others to see that you are back Yuuki"  
>"Hai it is" Yuuki replied simply smiling at the thought looking up as they arrived in front of the classroom and could hear that everyone was inside.<p>

Inside everyone was muttering about a group of students that some noticed and thought they seemd familiar. Silence fell upon the classroom as Zero entered and went to Yagari muttering something to him before he headed to his seat at the back of the room as soon as he sat the down the class broke out into chatters again. Yagari sighed as he stood up and walked to the front of his desk and cleared his throat getting everyones attention as he spoke up "It appears on of the students in the group you are talking about is in this class so I would like to welcome them in" He walked over to the door to go let Yuuki in.

Yuuki was mentally panicking wondering what others would say or what their reaction would be but then forced herself to calm down saying to her self it would be fine. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and saw Yagari step out and face her saying "Young Lady you can come in now"  
>"Hai Yagari-sensei" Yuuki replied nodding her head following him back into the class room. The class looked up as the two entered the room.<p> 


	2. IMPORTANT RELATES TO CHAPTER 2 OF VK

Hey guy I'm working on chapter 2 still I know x-xn the chaspter i'm having the class ask Yuuki questions and wondering if you had any you want me to include. If so please inbox me the question and her reply and will try and use as many of them as possible.


End file.
